Template talk:Species
Okay so looking at the this species template now that I've finished the fallout edits I needed to do until the DLC passes, I'm looking at the template and there's a few things that could probably use to be changed. I don't think the introduction is necessary. The introduction doesn't really need a label, and we should just put it above the contents box where the species currently have the 'To be done' text. Same thing, just slightly different placement so it'll be the first thing people see instead of the unhidden contents box stretching down the screen and giving no information whatsoever. Next is that history should probably be one of the later sections. I think I'd order it as - 1. Physical Description - Since this is going to be what grabs peoples interest beyond the introduction. : 1.1 Subraces - Either here or at the bottom beneath notable characters. Not sure on this, and it won't be necessary on every page so I don't know if it should require its own content number. 2. Abilities - Another major deciding point for grabbing interest. Besides they way they look, what sets them apart from other species? 3. Society and Culture. - On here we can break things down to major points on culture such as : 3.1 - Culture : 3.2 - Psychology : 3.3 - Differences in subspecies, if any. : 3.4 - Relations with other Races (when notable such as the GOrcs and the Fonte) You see where I'm going with that. If nothing else we could do one without the content table additional sections if necessary, but we make the lore so there's no reason not to. 4. History - Easily the longest part with substantial information : 4.1 Recent History - I do like this, let's definitely keep it. Not something I've seen the more popular wikis do but definitely relevant for ours. 5. Homelands - Obviously we need to list where they are en masse. But where you currently have listed the nations they have, this shouldn't be limited to the nations they control. 6. Notable Naranei - Ya know, if you'd copied from the template you wouldn't have that on every sheet XD. Anyway, I think this is going to be less populated then the Homelands portion, since it'll be little more then links to other pages. 7. References - I don't know if we'll need this since it's our personal creation (minus the pictures obviously) but we might as well include it in the template Beyond that, the infobox is obviously going to be super important. Currently on them, it still says 'primary caption' and all that jazz. In some cases this needs to be removed (the description of what the image is) and in others needs to read as what we set it. I don't know HOW to do this yet, but it's clearly possible. As for that, we can obviously put the base info in the main one. I'd say going like this - Name (Centered) (Colored) (Largest) : Pic Image Description (Colored) Biology or Physiology (Centered) (Colored) : Type (Such as humanoid) : Subtype (Like Elven or whatever we call Elven) : Subspecies (with links to pages) Physical Characteristics (Centered) (Colored) : Skin Color(s) (Changed to fur color, removing hair color I suppose when necessary.) : Eye Color(s) : Hair Color(s) : Average Height : Average Weight : Distinguishing Features : Average Lifespan Culutural Characteristics : Language(s) : Homelands(s) : Members (with bulleted list) Again, not sure how to do that, but I'll work on it. And I can use the 'All Pages' list to go through every article page by page and work on everything, so since the first things on the (Main) list are species I started with that and realized we needed a more in depth template. So I suppose the current To Do list goes: Template: Species > Edit Template Species into Template Help > Work on (Main) pages from A to Z until I inevitably hit the next page where I'll have to make a Template. Also haven't signed a post yet, so let's see how that works. ImmortalUndeath (talk) 04:30, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Did it work? ImmortalUndeath (talk) 04:30, March 16, 2016 (UTC)Immortal Undeath Maybe that. ImmortalUndeath (talk) 04:30, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Immortal Undeath I'll just uhh User:ImmortalUndeath 4:30 UTC